Pokemon: Snivy and friends (Chapter 7!)
by groovydylan1010
Summary: A heartbroken snivy seeks to find friends, or someone to love after her parents are brutally murdered in front of her. Meanwhile, evil is rising, and only she can stop it. -Romance, Adventure, Tragedy, Suspense (later on)- Sorry this took so F CKING LONG! I honestly dont want to explain, All i can say is I hate my family. Hope you like the chapter. Bai!
1. Prologue: Never Forget

**_THIS IS MY FIRST POKEMON STORY. DO NOT EXPECT PERFECT GRAMMAR, CAPITALIZATION, OR PUNCTUATION; AS I AM IN 6TH GRADE AND A LAZY WRITER. I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO POKEMON, BUT JUST THIS FANFICTION_**

In a lone clearing, two serperior are watching as their own egg is hatching.

(Snivy's mother): "Dear, dear!" She cried excitedly. "It's finally happening!"

(Snivy's father): "Oh, i finally get to see this! I'm going to be a father!"

To humans, Pokemon made noises and cries to express their feelings, which humans did not understand, but to another Pokemon, its normal English vocabulary.

Snivy was hitting the egg shell as hard as possible; in such a tight space it seemed the newborn Snivy was claustrophobic! As it seemed like it would take forever, Snivy finally broke from the egg, looking curiously at its parents.

(**SNIVY'S POV)**

*thinks* -Who are these Pokemon..?- I raised my mouth to speak, but no words could come out of my mouth. I didnt know how to talk at all, but i could still think stuff in my head. -Im starving...-

I went over to my mother, and pleaded to her for food.

She didnt understand my baby talk, so i started crying. -Im scared...i want something to eat...-

She then held out some weird brown pellets to me, so I decided to sniff it in curiosity.

"Here, eat! I stole this Pokemon food from a trainer!" She smiled at me.

_food_ was the only word running through my mind, and before i knew it, i was gobbling up as much Pokemon food as i could eat. I hugged my mother, already loving her!

(**BACK TO NORMAL VIEW.)**

Snivy was squealing in happiness, and her mother tried her best to keep her entertained. Her father stood over them in a protective way.

Just then, 2 Sneasel and a big Weavile came from the bush. There was no time for defense though, as Weavile slashed the defending father, trying to get his attention.

"WE HAD A BET!" Weavile roared, and this made her mother panic. While Weavile and her sidekicks were at it with her father, Snivy's mother hid young snivy in a bush. Snivy knew danger when he saw it, and didnt make a sound. He was worried, and it took everything in his will to not call out for his parents. "Mommy.." he whispered, "Dad..."

Snivy watched with uncertain hopes as her dad tried to reason with the angry gang.

"W-Weavile, we are sorry, give us m-more time..a..a day, a week..." her father stuttered.

"NO!" Weavile's face was red, and it was hard to look into his eyes; they were filled with so much rage. "WE ALREADY GAVE YOU THE SLIP ONCE WHEN YOU MESSED IT UP, NOW YOUR NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO EVEN MOVE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!"

Both snivy's mother and father knew they could not win a fight against 3 oppenents, especially ones with much higher strength levels then them. Weavile was only a commander in his gang, there were so many others who ruled at a higher rank in strength above him; even then he was too tough to fight.

Weavile could not waste another minute with this. "SNEASEL, KILL THEM BOTH!" He growled, "TIE THEM UP AND EAT THEM IF YOU HAVE TO, BUT IM NOT LEAVING TILL THEY STOP BREATHING!"

Snivy only knew his parents for minutes before this moment. he had to watch, heartbroken, while his mother and father died trying to protect his own life. Both of his parents muttered something, and only snivy heard. "were sorry. we love you. and..." His parents paused. He felt something snap in his heart, and tears rolled down the infant's face.

"Goodbye" They whispered, in tears.

Snivy watched the whole thing. And it only got worse as it went on.

**_(~GORE WARNING!~)_**

The first sneasel started with his mother, and sliced her neck. Her eyes went dull, and blood flew onto the grass. sneasel then repeated this several times; but in the same place.

Dead.

Blood pooled beneath her, and she hit the ground like she was nothing. a rag doll. a dog toy. But sneasel enjoyed it. Snivy felt the complete opposite, his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would jump right out of his chest. but she felt something else, and didn't know what it was.

The second sneasel sliced right through snivy's father. and it aimed for his belly. unfortunately, it was a critical hit and vital organs fell out, making his father struggle for dear life, panting and in pain. sneasel watched as snivy's father slumped to the ground, blood spattered everywhere.

Weavile laughed and snivy was still in tears. he could not believe why a Pokemon would do something like this, and take lives that snivy never got to know. but what made snivy cringed is that...they looked like they...enjoyed it. the pain, the suffering. they smiled at it, and felt pure bliss and relief.

snivy's other feeling was burning in his heart now. He finally understood what it was; Pure rage.

As soon as the gang was out of sight, snivy came out of the bushes. He was covered in blood, and it wasn't his. fighting the urge to cry, and scream, snivy held it all in; letting it tear at his heart. This was place he was about to call 'home', and they destroyed it. they killed his parents, and killed his spirit.

snivy walked to his mother and nudged her softly. "M-Mommy...?" He whispers, shaking in fear.

snivy went to his father next, and rubbed his head. "D-Daddy...?" He whispers again, still trembling.

Snivy didnt want this to happen. His life ended as quickly as it began.

After standing there for a while, snivy fell back on his hind, and finally let it all out. His tears formed a river of sorrow down his face, and mixed with the blood on the grass. Snivy screamed, sulked, and pleaded but nothing helped.

He then got up. He would never forget this, ever.

After wiping the tears away, he slowly walked into the forest. wanting to find someone. or something. he was not going to die alone. he was going to make sure he died with someone he loved. so what excactly was he looking for?

Simple. A friend.

**THE END OF THE PROLOGUE**

**Sorry for not being on in a while. This story will become something big, and i will work on chapter one right after i figure out how to do it... eheheheheheheh..erm... also the reason this prolouge is so short is..well...heck, its a prolouge! duh! since when does a book have a prolouge 50 pages LONG EH? Oh well. back to trying to figure fanfiction mechanics out :/**


	2. Chapter 1: Destinies collide

**_WELL ITS HERE GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE REAL DEAL. CHAPTER ONE! :D_**

Snivy couldn't help but relax from hearing the forest sounds. It made him feel fresh, despite having all the sorrow in his heart. Truthfully, snivy didn't want to think about his parents. If he did, he would just feel worse about the situation.

He never got to spend any time with them, and it made snivy feel glum.

Still, there was something snivy didn't understand about Weavile, and his little suck-ups. They were so angry at his parents, that even snivy could feel the burning rage in his heart. He stopped walking and picked up a rock, thinking of small objects Weavile would request; but snivy could not figure it out, he only was just born after all. It made snivy think Weavile just had no heart at all, no feelings.

Just thinking about this angered snivy. he growled,

"If you werent there, i wouldn't be ruined! I'd be happy with mommy and daddy!" he squeaked angirly, throwing the rock high up in a tree.

Making the worst mistake of his life, snivy noticed a figure fly up and hover over the tree, then 2, 3, and 5. Soon there too many to count and when one cried in anger, snivy realized that he just angered a flock of starly.

"Oh no!" Snivy squealed and started running as fast as he could. he needed help, fast. but where?

_**(~Meanwhile, 2 friends are sharing a Oran Berry.~)**_

"Pikachu," Eevee asked, while eating half of a good Oran Berry. "Where do you get these? they taste so good!" Pikachu looked at eevee, laughing. "Oh that is easy, just climb up a tree and look for them!" He pat eevee on the back, and both of the young Pokemon kept eating.

It suddenly started to snow, but lightly.

"Whats this white stuff?" (hehe, thats what she said.) eevee asked. Pikachu replied calmly, "It's snow, it only snows when its cold; uh.. eevee?" He looked to see a bouncing happy eevee, yelling in delight as it tried to catch the snow flakes with its tongue. Pikachu laughed and his gaze softened. "little ones." he sighed.

"Pikachu, come play with me! Its so fun!" Pikachu sighed again, before getting up. "Alright eevee, but don't tackle me." Pikachu got up and lifted eevee in the air, playing with her. It was like heaven, a dance, a celebration. And it was so fun, Pikachu was suprised that he wanted to continue. He let his heart defeat his mind, and playfully did the same as eevee, bringing back memories of when he was a baby pichu.

The snow covered the unfinished berries and everything was happy.

That was, until snivy came yelling, chased by starly.

"Pikachu look!" Eevee yelled, "that snivy is in trouble- and its a toddler too!"

"WHAT?" Pikachu panicked as snivy was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Help!" Snivy ran behind eevee, while eevee continuously tried to calm the grass snake down.

Pikachu went and used up all his courage, and used a huge thunder attack.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled, as a dangerously looking thunderbolt hits all the starly.

The starly flew away in panic, as all of them are seriously injured. Pikachu ran to snivy and eevee, snivy of which was injured badly too. A snivy? your rare in this region! But snivy could not answer; he was bleeding and was very dizzy. "Ooooghhh..." Snivy groaned. Pikachu had to think fast. Eevee, help me keep him awake...

"Got it!" Eevee yelps as she then tries to keep snivy relaxed and awake.

Pikachu got his unfinished oran berry, and added sleep seeds to it. He then went back to snivy.

"Here, eat this. dont be shy, just open wide." pikachu murmured as he put the oran berry in front of snivys mouth.

Snivy took a bite, and then another. it had to completely finish the oran berry, then the sleep powder could take affect. Snivy did just that, but quicker. Apparently, he liked the taste.

In a short while, snivy fell back against a tree, sound asleep.

pikachu sighed in relief. "Thank god thats over.."

Eevee bounced around pikachu, curious and worried, asking pretty dumb questions.

"Will he be okay? whats that red stuff on him? is he dead? is he evil?"

Pikachu murmured: "Possibly, blood, no, and no."

He looks like hes in a bad dream" Pikachu observed snivy carefully, making sure there's no critical injures.

_**(~Meanwhile, in snivy's dream.~)**_

"H-Hello? eevee? pikachu?" Snivy awoke in pitch blackness (in the dream.) but still able to see. He was in a cave. He tried calling out to the ones who had just saved his life, but all he could find were the barriers of the cave, suddenly, it filled with blood.

**"Get revenge, or i will for you. killing all, that you may have once knew. im top of the world, best of the world, and i am AFTER YOU!"**

**(~Back to reality.~)**

Snivy awoke for real this time, panting, his heart beating faster then normal. The first thing he noticed was a worried eevee infront of him.

eevee was inches away from snivy's face and was placed on his belly.

"Hi sir!" eevee squeaked.

"er... hello, your an eevee...right?" Snivy rubbed his eyes, and focused better on the baby eevee in front of him.

"Yes sire!" eevee's fur brushed up against him. While they were talking, Pikachu came to where snivy was, by the tree.

"So, why was that flock of starly after you?"

"It's a long story..." Snivy didnt want to explain, but felt he might have to.

"You're lucky, because I've got the time." pikachu replied.

"Fine."

Snivy got up, and shook himself.

"Can we find shelter? im cold..."

Pikachu stared at the baby snivy like he was crazy, but then realized that it was freezing outside. Pikachu is reminded that he was extremely worried about snivy's condition. He was practiclly slamming his own head into trees, not noticing the snow getting thick.

Pikachu sighed, and his heart won the argument.

"Fine, i know a cave around here, close to harmony town."

Snivy wasn't in the mood to even ask about what he was talking about.

Pikachu knew that snivy hatched from a egg recently, and probaly doesnt know much. Even though he had this in mind, all he did was give more topics that HE will be needed to explain later, since eevee was practicly 2 days older then snivy is.

While they were walking to the cave, Snivy thought it should be good if he were to get to know pikachu, and eevee.

"So..." Snivy looks at pikachu, while all 3 pokemon walk down the path. "How did you two meet eachother?"

Pikachu turned his head. "Well, when eevee was in a egg, i found out her parents abandoned her because they thought it was a bad egg... they didn't look closely, nor did they make sure a second time. Typical Bastards."

Snivy looked away, only to cringe a little; as images of the past surges through his mind.

Snivy spoke up again. "Whats your favorite thing to do?"

Pikachu's gaze softened. "Before i met eevee, i always loved to go to lakes and watch the water, and all the goldeen in it too. After i met eevee though, i just love entertaining the young one. by the way... i am a teen-aged pokemon, so I'm not an adult yet. But you two? only a few days old."

He stops to chuckle for a moment.

Snivy has one more question in mind.

"Can... I... be your...friend?" Snivy stutters, hopeful.

Pikachu and eevee stop walking.

Snivy looks behind him and his eyes widen.

"Ah..d-did i say something wrong!?"

Pikachu grinned, and eevee laughed playfully.

Pikachu stares at snivy, with a warm father-like look.

Eevee jumps around snivy, so full of energy its hard to follow her movements.

"nothing is wrong at all!" she laughs happily. "we just didn't know why you did not ask earlier!

Everyone laughs and starts walking again.

Pikachu smirks, "After you tell your story, im gonna tell you something interesting!"

Snivy, suddenly happy out of the blue, squeaks. "Alrighty!"

Snivy's face turns red as she blushes, her heart feeling friendship and kindness again.

"D...did you mean it back there? we can really be friends?"

Pikachu and eevee respond at the same time.

"Of course!"

Snivy's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Thanks you guys..."

She didnt feel cold anymore. she finally had someone. but still, she would never forget what happened with that gang and her family. she would not leave it be. when she knew, when the time was right, snivy would fight back. But she would do it with those who will support her most. Her friends.


	3. Chapter 2: The told tale of sorrow

***PHEW* I'M HAVING HEART ATTACKS MAKING THESE IN ONE DAY. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING TOMMOROW. HEHEHE. GRRR I KEEP DECIDING WETHER TO ADD LEMONS OR TO KEEP THEM OUT... HEHE, LET ME GUYS KNOW IF YOU DO. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY, AND IF I LIKE THEM, I MAY ADD IT IN TO THE STORY. KEEP BEING SUPPORTIVE! THANKS.**

"Are we almost there?" asked snivy. "I cant feel my legs."

Pikachu ignored his complaints and kept walking.

Eevee whispers to snivy, "shhh.. i forgot to tell you, if he gets angry, hes like a weavile."

Hearing the name "weavile" instantly made snivy shriek.

Eevee and pikachu stopped walking in panic.

"Are you ok?" pikachu stammered.

"did i say anything wrong?" eevee asked, in shock

"N-no... lets keep going" Snivy lied. truthfully, remembering the name of his parent's murderer made his blood run cold.

Pikachu and eevee muttered words of worry and fear, then kept walking.

**(~Meanwhile, at a cave carved into a mountain~)**

A pokemon with news, runs into a dark room.

"Master Zorark?"

Zorark faced the loyal commander, weavile.

"I..i've killed them, but found that they had a little snivy who hatched moments before. we could have an extra slave!"

Zorark looked pleased. "Snivy is rare, and powerful. i must have it. fetch it."

"Yes master zorark." He paused and thought. "Hes also from unova i think, there arent many snivy in the world, you know."

"unova?" zorark was wanting his prize more and more by the second.

"I shall let our trainee find them. see if he is worthy." Weavile smiled hopeful.

"Fine, be gone." zorark stared as the young, but strong weavile ran out the cave entrance and across the mountain path.

Zorark laughed. " i shall have it all, then rule it all, everything is MINE TO KEEP!"

**(~Back at the other cave~)**

Snivy was just beginning to get comfy.

"why did it take so long to get here?" snivy asked.

Maybe because you walk so slow! pikachu teased him.

At that, eevee, just laughed and bounced around.

"snivy, i,ll let your story be told, but first I'm gonna light this fire." Pikachu rubs a fire stone on sticks, and they catch on fire.

Snivy and eevee (still babies, as you know.) looked at pikachu.

"alrighty, snivy. Let it rip."

"So..." Snivy adjusts his voice. "I was just beggining to hatch, and when i did, this...weird..group of Pokemon appeared. they were outraged at my parents.

Eevee tilted her head "what does outraged mean?"

Pikachu pet her on the back. "It means, angry, mad, furious, upset, etc.

"Anyways," Snivy kept talking. "They said something about a deal...and my mother hid me in a bush."

Pikachu pointed out, "They probaly were protecting you, keeping you out of sight since you were very important to her and your father."

Eevee interupted. "protecting? like your protecting me, pikachu?"

"Excactly!"

"your like a father to me!" Eevee jumped into pikachu's lap, and continued listening.

Snivy's mouth was wide open, thinking the excact same thing!

snivy continued, even though eager to share the coincidence.

"Then they...tried to reason with them...but" snivy drew in a breath. "they..j..just..killed them. in rage. i watched it. all. of it."

The others kept silent. No expressions.

"I walked... ..blood... everywhere..." Snivy was about to break down in a series of sobs when pikachu came over and held snivy to his chest, who hugged pikachu, sobbing.

"dont worry." Pikachu whispered to comfort snivy. "We get the picture, you dont need to keep going."

"B-but..its just..so...mean!" snivy continues to sob.

Suddenly, 3 poochyena barge into the cave by force.

"Give us snivy..." The first one growed.

"Or we give you pain." The second one showed his teeth.

"What not to give is mercy." The third one barked.

Pikachu stands in front of snivy and eevee.

"I will not let you harm them." Pikachu is scared, but suddenly the two pokemon are beside him.

Eevee remarks. "We are gonna fight too!"

Snivy's eyes shine. "for victory!"

The match was 3 on 3.

The first poochyena jumps on pikachu, going straight for the throat. pikachu easily kicks poochyena off, and zaps him, he howls as he skips off.

eevee has slight trouble with her battle, but with tackle attacks, she pulled through.

Snivy tries to strangle poochyena the third but the vines are bitten, and poochyena uses bite. Snivy suddenly feels a sharp pain as her back is bitten. but she slams her back, with poochyena on it, into a rock wall, winning this fight too.

pikachu growled as they turned back and ran.

"Go pick on someone else, you bullies!"

all three pokemon come together and congratulate each other, but snivy pulled away and looked out the entrance to the cave. -who was that? and why were they so aggressive..?-

Snivy turned back to pikachu.

"So, what did you want to tell me, again?"

Pikachu sat back down.

"well, i wanted to tell you that me and eevee are a rescue team."(yeah yeah from pokemon dungeon, shut up copyright.)

"Whats a rescue team?" snivy had a puzzled look on his face.

"its a team who can explore and help pokemon!" eevee had a cute look on her front, blushing as she licked me on the face.

snivy was surprised at her emotion to him, but he ignored it.

"Want to join? its fun and theres so much adventure!"

"Of course, i will eevee." said snivy, with a blush.

pikachu shrugged. "so its settled?" he yawned.

Yea." snivy said.

"lets go to town! follow me, kids!" pikachu yelped happily.

**(~Back at the mountain cave~)**

Three injured poochyena walk before zorark.

"We... d-didnt...complete the mission."

**"YOU FAILED!? USELESS! YOU DIE!" **Zorark roared and 2 of the poochyena fled.

Zorark jumped down, and (GORE WARNING) sliced the poochyena in half, guts and blood spraying everywhere.

zorark threw the two pieces to the wall and went after the other two poochyena.

the 2nd poochyena was spotted by zorark around the mountain peak.

zorark instantly started eating his face off, his muffled screaming heard by no one as his eyes exploded under the pressure of zorarks teeth. soon, there was no head on the poochyena at all.

the 3rd poochyena got sliced right in half, who was hiding behind some pointed rocks. zorark noticed the rocks and put one half of his blood spewing body on 1 sharp point each.

**"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Zorark that night, was in complete rage. it took her whole crew to calm her down.

**"I WANT THAT SNIVY, PRONTO." **She yelled the next morning. and boy, did they scatter off.

**(~Meanwhile, snivy and friends just arrived at the city!~)**

Snivy was in AWE.

"this town is huge!" she yelled.

"I know, now. why dont you guys explore. i,ll sign snivy up with our team. meet back here at noon."

"Okay." snivy and eevee said.

So they bounded off, being welcomed by pokemon, and shop keepers. little did they know, weavile was spying on them. the next time they have to fight, they might not be so lucky.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH FINALLY DONE... MOTHER F^CKER THAT TOOK ALL THE TIME I HAD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! OH WELL. YOU WANT IT, I GOT IT. HEHE. SEE YA. GONNA GO GET LAZER EYE SURGERY FROM STARING AT THIS THING FOR WEEKS. *middle finger* :(**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving a friend

Snivy and eevee where walking around town still when a Raichu came over to them.

"Hiya!" Raichu smiled. "Suprised?"

Snivy tilt his head in wonder. -Who is this pokemon?-

"Don't recognize me? Its pikachu, i just evolved!" Raichu bounced up and down, yelling happily.

"Oh!" Eevee drew a breath. "We thought you were a stranger, and it wasnt 12:00 yet so we didn't know."

Snivy still was confused. "Whats evolution?"

Raichu held up some stone, or rock. It had a glow in the center.

"Evolution is when a pokemon changes its form into something new, or stronger when they have met certain requirements. Some pokemon evolve with stones, like me. But not any stone. Like certain requirements, there are certain stones-"

After that, all snivy understood was "Blah blah blah blah" and so on.

When raichu finally finish talking, he sighed, panting.

"That...was a..mouthful..."

"You dont say." Snivy narrowed his eyes at the exhausted pokemon.

Eevee was looking around, nervous.

"G-guys... where did all the pokemon go?"

"ACK!" raichu noticed and was nervous as well.

Snivy was in wonder, but was not frightened. He had seen and felt much worse.

Snivy closed his eyes, sensing a being.

all 3 pokemon stood back-to-back. ready for anything.

It was a good choice, but it wasnt going to last.

At once, 2 sneasel and a weavile came out of the bush.

"Look who it is, the snivy master zorark wants." Weavile chuckled.

"YOU!" Snivy screamed, lunging at weavile.

"snivy, control yourself!" Raichu held snivy back, but only for his own safety.

"I,ll kill you!" Snivy could not take it. She was taken over by complete rage.

Raichu tried to calm him down, but it was no use. The child could not hear raichu's protests.

Weavile nodded his head at the 2 sneasel.

At that, the sneasel held eevee down, and raichu down. weavile walked forward.

Anger turned to fright as snivy crawled back into a tree. "G-Get away from me, you murderer!"

"hehehe..hahahahaha...come to me..." Weavile grabbed snivy by the neck.

"ugh... urk..help... me..." Snivy's voice sounded like chalk scraping on a chalkboard.

Raichu flailed, yelling. "Let him go! hes not much older then a toddler!"

Eevee was crying in fear.

Weavile squeezed snivy's neck, trying to make snivy pass out.

Snivy was lost. Why now? Out of all the times, he did not know why they came after him now, or why they came after him at all. The only thing in her mind was the condition of his friends, he would protect them with his life.

Snivy's vision was beginning to fail, so he released his vines.

Weavile was smart, and used hypnosis, putting snivy to sleep.

The sneasel did the same to eevee and raichu.

Weavile smirked, releasing snivy. "We are done here. bring them all. i,ll take this prick."

**(LATER)**

Snivy woke up in a cave like room, with metal bars; It was a prison!

Raichu and eevee were at his side.

Raichu was heavily injured, but eevee was fine. When he looked over, he cringed and ran to eevee.

"W-wake up! raichu's hurt eevee! WAKE UP!" he screamed.

eevee bolted up. "hurt?! papa..."

Both of them ran back to raichu, and shook him.

He groaned. and one of his eyes opened. "CH-Children..." he spewed blood from his mouth. "Y-You... need to get out of here, continue the team..keep each other safe..." He stopped for a second and shivered.

Snivy was heartbroken again, she could not bear to see this. Weavile had killed her parents, who she barely knew. If raichu died here and now, not only would that be another being she loved who she barely knew, it would because she didnt do anything. she couldn't. she didnt understand why, and it angered her.

Raichu continued. "Eevee...snivy will protect you...right..?"

Snivy looked at raichu.

"Anything for you. but, we can still help you, its not the end..."

Snivy tried to stay calm, despite all of his emotions coming down on him. He could name so many...

_**anger. sadness. guilt. confused. disgusted. raged. hurt.**_

Raichu coughed, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

And eevee screamed, hugging raichu fiercely.

_**(~EEVEE'S POV.~)**_

I could not believe my eyes. Papa just layed there, coughing. He said stuff to me to calm me down, but nothing worked!

"papa, dont die! I wanna be with you!" I yelled. it hadn't been long since i met snivy. I was still getting to know him, but i still didnt understand his logic yet. He sure was cute though...

At the thought of it, I blushed.

But right now I had to focus on papa.

"I... cant.. make it... im sorry...i tried...to fight...them..." Raichu sputtered, blood leaking from his mouth.

"PLEASE!" At this point, my face was covered in tears. mommy never took care of me, she left me to die! why did one who loved me so much need to fade?!

_**(~BACK TO NORMAL.~)**_

As much as snivy wanted to comfort eevee, she couldn't. She needed to witness this moment, so her heart would break, to form into something stronger. She needed to know what it was like.

Eevee yelled. "Papa, you risked your live to save me and snivy! don't leave us!"

Snivy looked up instantly, and her eyes flashed with memories.

**(FLASHBACK 1)**

_"Snivy only knew his parents for minutes before this moment. **he had to watch, heartbroken, while his mother and father died trying to protect his own life.** Both of his parents muttered something, and only snivy heard. "were sorry. we love you. and..." His parents paused. He felt something snap in his heart, and tears rolled down the infant's face."_

_"Goodbye" "They whispered, in tears."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Snivy shook his head, trying to forget. He needed to stay strong, but could not. he only had eevee left, since raichu would not last more then a day in here, unless we figured out how to treat him.

"I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE!" eevee yelled.

Snivy's head hurt, as even more memories flashed through his mind.

**(FLASHBACK 2)**

_snivy walked to his mother and nudged her softly. "M-Mommy...?" He whispers, shaking in fear._

_snivy went to his father next, and rubbed his head. "D-Daddy...?" He whispers again, still trembling._

_Snivy didnt want this to happen. **His life ended as quickly as it began.**_

_After wiping the tears away, he slowly walked into the forest. wanting to find someone. or something.** he was not going to die alone.** he was going to make sure he died with someone he loved_

**(END FLASHBACK 2)**

"I love you...and..." Raichu drew a breath.

**(FLASHBACK 3)**

**_"Goodbye"_**

**(END FLASHBACK 3)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snivy threw himself into the bars, as hard as he could, loosing his mind bit by bit.

Snivy struck the bars with such force that they broke!

Snivy fell back, then opened his eyes.

All 3 pokemon's mouths were opened wide. Unbelievable.

Snivy did it... she could not believe her eyes! Her emotions, built up so much force, it added to her strength' therefore completely demolishing the metal bars! They were free!

But first, raichu.

She got an idea.

"Raichu- do you still have that blue berry you gave me!?' Snivy, desperate to know.

Raichu moaned in pain. "Y-Yea.. why- Oh! g..give it to me..."

"EXACTLY!",eevee and snivy both yelled together.

Snivy found the berry (IM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHERE...) ... and shoved it up his mouth.

Raichu stood up, still weak, but good enough to fight, and walk. He hugged eevee and snivy. "Thank you guys..so much...i love you... i love you..."

Eevee squeaked happily,"Remember? your like a father to us, silly!

Eevee bounced on raichu's chest, and licked his face.

"Guys!" Snivy waved. "Lets get out before they find us!"

"Alright!" All pokemon cheered, but feared what would await them as they try to escape this horrible mountain side facility.

"Stop. Right. There."

Snivy turned around, and when he saw who it was, all he screamed, was...

"RUN!, JUST RUN!"


	5. Chapter 4: A closer look at love

**Alrighty guys, so its about time I stopped being so lazy and put some heart and soul into the story. Expect extended chapters, and I may start putting reviews in this space here, if a person would like me too. I had a suggestion for the story from a certain someone, and it helped my mind process a bit better. So expect chapters to be 2000-3000 words each now instead of 800-1750. Chapter 4, here it is!**

* * *

Snivy's heart was beating at a dangerous rate. Side by side, his friends ran with him, down the dark hallway. To him, this place was hell. He looked left and right, pokemon in cells were crying and screaming; some were even slamming on the bars! Snivy could not look back, he swore to it. Because if he did, things could happen, but he just wanted out. He was not going to sit in some prison all day, regretting everything in his life!

Snivy turned a left corner, going to where ever this place would lead him.

"So, you guys having fun?" He smirked. "It's not everyday that you are gonna almost get killed while escaping some hole." Eevee pretended she didnt care, but he was funny. She felt something about him. All this action, this adventure, she felt alive! And for some insane reason, she felt happy! But the only reason she was feeling this, was because she loved snivy.

She didn't know this yet, though.

On the other hand, Snivy liked eevee as well. He could not help but stare at her fur, and her eyes. When he looked at her, his heart sped up. And he felt relieved. Snivy always tried to shake off this feeling, but he wanted to know what it was, this good feeling.

Even now, he STILL didnt know.

Eevee decided to finally speak up. "ha-ha, haven't you have been in this kind of situation before?"

Snviy looked at eevee curiously. "You sound like you're enjoying this..."

Eevee laughed. "And your not?"

Both of them blushed, looking away from each other.

Raichu was still kind of tired. "Guys..." He was panting. "Focus, we need to keep going, i can see an opening.." Raichu, snivy and eevee looked ahead. He wasn't kidding. At the end of the path, It was dark, but there was a small amount of light still going through it; so why not go to it?

"KEEP RUNNING!" Weavile screamed, behind the trio the whole time. "CATCH THEM!"

Snivy could finally make out a entrance, and the reason it was dark was because it was night time. "Guys! we need to get them off us!" Eevee yelled,"Well okay smart one, you have an idea?" Snivy blushed, even thought it was an insult. He noticed eevee and him both had something in common. They both were clever, and smart. They both always said what was coming to mind. Snivy and his friends came across a ledge, there was no other place. He would not die from them. If he was going to die, he was going to die with his friends. There was only one thing left to do, snivy and eevee made eye contact both thinking the same thing.

"Raichu, eevee, JUMP!" He screamed. And they all jumped. This was it. He launched into the air with eevee, and did something unexpected. snivy wrapped around her, Shielding her from any impacts with rocks or the ground; he would protect her. he yelled "hold on!" They were all screaming, and snivy could only think so many thoughts as they all were about to land.

But again, he had no time to react, as he suddenly hit the ground.

Snivy's mind was spinning, and his world went black.

* * *

Snivy stood up in a clearing, trees surrounding him. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? Snivy could only think of so many things that could have happened to him, and eevee, Who was in his arms when he hit the ground. He realized something. He had protected her; he did what anyone would do in situations where you could not think of how to react, so he didn't think, he just acted.

"Eevee?" Snivy''s voice echoed through the trees, but something was different. There was no wind, no pokemon, no voices. Just dead silence. Suddenly he started feeling dizzy- and screams broke the silence. He recognized the scream. It was eevee. "EEVEE?!" He screamed, worried for the poor fox pokemon."WHERE- ack..urf... what the..?" something, was pulling him. What was happening? The "thing" started strangling him and he could not raise his arms, he actually all of the sudden couldn't move! Snivy could not even think straight, as his mind went blank once again.

* * *

Eevee was tugging on him when he woke up, she was worried. He instantly jumped up. "Eevee are you okay, are you hurt? let me se-"

RAICHU IS DEAD! She screamed, in tears. Snivy stopped."W-what...?" Snivy could not believe what he was hearing. He was getting to like raichu, and now he was gone. But why!? Snivy hugged eevee, her face on his belly; and pet her on the back. He only had eevee left now, and snivy could not bear to see his friend in such emotional pain. He wanted to do something, so why couldn't he? Snivy knew the truth was he didn't know how. He had never tended to a sad pokemon, and he never knew how to make things better. He tried anyway, and ended up failing. This time though, he was sure he would not!

"Eevee..." His voice sounded hoarse. "You know, everything will get better one day..." He didn't know if this was true, because everything that happened to him so far, was horrible. "H-how..w..will..it get better?" Eevee said between her short pitiful sobs. "It...just will..." Snivy murmured. He was struggling to find words. He cared for her, and wanted her to calm down; but it was difficult, After all, raichu was like a father to eevee. He took her in when her parents did not, so she was heartbroken. It took awhile to calm eevee down, but pokemon nor people can cry forever, so neither can she.

* * *

Snivy, in all that time had made a fire, and soft rocks to sit on. It wasnt hard, since twigs and rocks were lying around everywhere. He looked up at where they fell. they had to be careful, they landed in a forest full of pokemon.

"Snivy...?" Eevee asked as she was getting warm.

"Yes eevee?" Snivy had just sat down, and wanted to talk to the eevee.

"Have you ever though about being more then friends?" Eevee hid her blush, but snivy didnt, his blush was a bright one too; and his eyes were growing wide! It was true, snivy felt he liked this pokemon more then a friend would. He took a moment to look at the fox. He hadn't realized she was so...beautiful. Just...looking at her made his pulse speed up! Her fur, her eyes, and gaze. Not only that, but Snivy liked her because she was so kind, playful, and really curious about him!

"Sometimes..." Snivy blushed harder.

Eevee blushed too, and they both laughed.

Eevee spoke up again. "Anyways... you know... I've always felt something bad is going to happen, and we are going to stop it... we aren't really a rescue team, we are just 2 pokemon who are going to help pokemon out! You and me.." eevee paused for a brief moment, before continuing. "we are gonna do good things...and have such a...a great adventure!" Eevee got excited just thinking about it. There were so many hidden places to discover and explore, and she could not help but yelp happily whenever she thought about it. First thing tomorrow, they would go to the town, and get a job request of that old bulletin board.

"Dont you feel the same way?!"

Snivy knew it was true. When he thought exploration, he thought tressure, fun, and rescues.

"tomorrow, you can just lead me away...tell me how and what to do." Snivy chuckled; but a little confused.

Snivy watched as eevee bounced around, excited, happy. His gaze softened, and blushed at the thought of them two, a couple. he felt that strange sensation again. But this time he knew. it was love, and caring. But there was something missing still...and it was raichu. It would not be the same without him. He would never get to explore with him as well. Snivy hit himself, and eevee didnt notice. He was mad. Why couldn't he think of the good things? He thought. -I should be grateful that i still have eevee...so why do i still feel..dark inside..?-

Snivy lied down against the rock. He felt sleepy. He didnt want to fall asleep yet... but it was too much for him. he just gave up, and let sleep over take him.

* * *

Snivy opened his eyes; he knew he was dreaming, since he was in the clearing again; but this time, a pokemon appeared.

"What are you..?" Snivy stood, and was staring at the pokemon. He had never seen anything like it, but when he looked at the pokemon, he felt happy.

"I am mesprit." The floating being replied, calmly.

"What..do you want from me?"

mesprit floated around snivy, inspecting him.

"From you?" she looked confused. "I need your help.."

"Before you explain what it is, why me?" Snivy was more confused than mesprit was.

"I know your past, from when you were born. You have endured all this pain, and you risked your live to a certain pokemon...an eevee"

"But..t..that doesn't answer my question... " Snivy didnt bother to think very much, his head hurt; and he didnt know what was going on- he only was surprised of mesprits knowledge.

"You understand others feelings, and have a strong soul." Mesprit said.

Snivy's head started to hurt, and he got dizzy. -This..happened last time..- he thought.

"I will explain more next time. for now, you two need to get going. You have a job to do."

And thats the last thing he heard, before his vision went dark.

* * *

Snivy opened his eyes; He was not dreaming this time. It was early in the morning, and starly were chirping. Snivy yawned and sat up, looking over at eevee. She was still asleep, and purring happily. -Shes...so cute when she sleeps...- Snivy shook his head. -i shouldn't wake her, well... not YET that is..hehe...- Snivy walked over to eevee's treasure bag that she had been carrying and pulled out an Oran berry. Then, he got an idea and chopped the Oran berry in half with his leaf like tail.

-I hope she will enjoy it!- Snivy thought, wanting to please eevee anyway he could.

Snivy placed half of the Oran berry on the ground next to eevee, and Snivy picked up the other half, sitting near her.

"Eevee, wake up, rise and shine!" he said.

Eevee opened one eye; then another, and saw the oran berry and him next to her. Up for breakfast? Snivy smiled.

Eevee blushed. He had done another thing for her, once again! she was feeling guilty, thinking she wasnt paying him more attention, but truthfully, Snivy just liked it that eevee was even HERE in the first place!

"Awww you..." She purred, showing affection, and attention. Maybe that would work?

Damn right it did.

Snivy hugged her, without warning and blushed. Snivy was afraid he had just done something wrong, maybe he caught her off guard? was he too tight or something? Snivy was about to let go, when she hugged him back, in a total break down. She was crying; alot too! "You're the best friend I've ever had!" she wailed.

Snivy kept hugging her, but his heart just felt stronger. He was...surprised...what she had said to him showed that she cared for him a lot, and he thought he might had cried himself if she said anything more!

Eevee pulled out of the hug, and started eating her Oran berry. She had never met anyone besides Raichu who was so kind, she felt like he was more then a best friend, she loved him, but she could not bring herself to say it. This wasnt the first thing he had done for her to either help her or make her feel better.

**(MULTIPLE FLASHBACKS)**

* * *

_"Raichu, eevee, JUMP!" He screamed. And they all jumped. This was it. **He launched into the air with eevee, and did something unexpected. snivy wrapped around her, Shielding her from any impacts with rocks or the ground; he would protect her.** he yelled "hold on!" They were all screaming, and snivy could only think so many thoughts as they all were about to land._

_But again, he had no time to react, as he suddenly hit the ground._

* * *

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snivy threw himself into the bars, as hard as he could, loosing his mind bit by bit._

_Snivy struck the bars with such force that they broke!_

_Snivy fell back, then opened his eyes._

_All 3 pokemon's mouths were opened wide. Unbelievable. **If raichu could not make it out, he would give his life to protect eevee, no matter what!**_

* * *

_"Eevee..." His voice sounded hoarse. "You know, everything will get better one day..." He didn't know if this was true, because everything that happened to him so far, was horrible. "H-how..w..will..it get better?" Eevee said between her short pitiful sobs. "It...just will..." Snivy murmured. He was struggling to find words. **He cared for her, and wanted her to calm down; but it was difficult, After all, raichu was like a father to eevee. He took her in when her parents did not, so she was heartbroken.** It took awhile to calm eevee down, but pokemon nor people can cry forever, so neither can she._

* * *

**_(END OF FLASHBACKS)_**

Eevee was torn inside. She hadn't helped him once, and he was the one going through the most trouble. She knew why now. Eevee knew snivy couldn't save his parents, but he knew there were others beyond his family to care for...

Snivy was strong, she didnt know why he hadnt cried, sobbed, and whimpered after all this pain. He was brave, and he thought fast. this was why. this was why she loved him.

Eevee finished her berry after snivy, and she wasn't as happy as before.

"Ready to go to the town?" She said, no emotion in her voice. "We have a house." (NO NOT MODERN HUMAN HOUSES! Look up on google, PKMN Red rescue team. in the game you have a home, so just f^cking look at it ._.)

"Alright!" snivy got up, and so did eevee.

They both walked down the path.

the path of a new adventure.

* * *

**Holy mother of god, why did that take so long to write? Anyways, leave more reviews. expect another chapter tonight or tommorow! Thanks. Bai!**


	6. Chapter 5: What hurts the most

**I think i could be going insane... I'm writing another chapter- right after i finish that long ass chapter from before? My god, I guess im excited for what might happen with this story. *sob* My thumbs hurt, and surprisingly its not from texting people on my I pod. Oh well, I sprained my thumbs, so now I shall BREAK THEM! Enjoy, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Snivy and eevee finally get into town, and stop to rest.

"My paws ache...so..much..." Eevee groaned.

"Oh stop your complaining... i think i have a rock stuck in my foot.." Snivy also groans.

Eevee gets up finally. She had been waiting a long time to finally go on a adventure! And, here she was! Hey, snivy follow me! She pleads, and looks as if she is in a hurry. Snivy gets up. "Fine, take me wherever." As the two walk to a big wood sign, there are papers on it with pictures of pokemon on them. There also was text strapped to each picture. "Whats this? Are these famous pokemon?" Snivy inspected each picture, thinking carefully. Eevee smiled. "Nope! These fella's are just the opposite of famous! Snivy snickered. "Infamous?" Just from that, eevee smacked him on the head. "Funny funny funny." she grumbled. "They are outlaws."

"So what do you want me to do?" Snivy was being dumb on purpose, he was trying to play around with eevee. But eevee seemed upset. Not from his teasing, but from something else- and he wanted to know what it was. "eevee, your acting strange. whats up?" Snivy cared about his friend, and she cared about him. But there was something eevee wasn't telling him.

Eevee looked at snivy's expression and knew what he was thinking. She let out a long sigh, and adjusted her voice. "I feel as if i'm not treating you the way you treat me." she stammered. "I-I mean..your so nice to me...you've protected me countless times..and tried to make me feel better when we were in the forest. I've done nothing nice back to you..."

Snivy murmured, "Its fine, and you don't need to do something nice back for me. All i want is for you to be right here, right beside me. Because you're the only friend I've got. And there's things i haven't expressed to you... I feel really happy when im around you, and I think i Lo-"

He was cut off by a yell, as a female luxray ran to them. (So much for a quick "YO, I FUCKING LOVE YA!)

"Thank god.. thank god..." She was panting. "Are you a rescue team?!" She was red in the face and speaking of face, it was covered in dried tears. Luxray's fur was fluffed up in different directions.

Eevee stammered. "W-we are half rescue team and half exploration team...w-what can i do for you miss?"

"Its my baby, shinx, I let him play with another pokemon, and then they were gone! The other pokemon was a sandslash..." She was in complete panic. "They went to Turnback forest!"

Snivy, who you think would be talking, was staying silent. He said he would let eevee do the talking unless she was threatened. But he was staying close to her, on gaurd at all times."We can go get them for you, miss!" Eevee cheered. Snivy liked that kind of attitude. "Done and done, we can do that."Snivy and eevee nodded at each other. "Miss, stay right here and wait for us to return with your shinx!"

"Alright! she agreed."

* * *

If snivy ever were to have a list of creepy places, this would probably rank number 1. The trees swayed, making sounds that sounded like voices, calling you, pulling you into a world of darkness; speaking of darkness, It was pretty fucking dark in these woods. Snivy kept finding items, and put them in eevee's treasure bag. "what are these things?" Snivy looked at the deformed rocks in curiousity. "I already told you, they are gravelerocks dumb-ass. Eevee laughed, while snivy frowned.

Eevee bit her lip. She had only made snivy upset. Guilt was coming back to her and she tried to shake it off.

Snivy put his hands toghether while walking. "About...what i was gonna say earlier..." He paused. Eevee looked at him, all ears. "Yeeeea?" she smiled, felling his body brush up against her fur, making her comfortable; even in a creepy place like this. "Um...nevermind; sorry... " He stuttered, and instantly shut up.

Eevee's eyes narrowed, "Snivy, what the heck is going on:

"well I..." By now, both pokemon had stopped, caught up in their own feelings to each other.

"Cmon! spit it out, you think we have all day?" Eevee smirked. But they still had to rescue the baby shinx!

Snivy stopped, he heard voices.

"Will you shut up!? no one is coming to help you!"

"Mommy!"

"God, mouth is bigger than your brain!

"*sniff* Mister..your mean...i want mommy.."

"WELL SHE ISN'T COMING!"

Snivy didn't waste another second, neither did eevee who also tagged along with snivy.

Snivy instantly jumped out of the bushes, followed by eevee. "Stop right there, sandslash!" Eevee yelled, and puffed up her chest. Sandslash started laughing. "You two? on a rescue team? You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Snivy grumbled. "If you want we can signal her mother here. Even better, we could just kick your sorry ass the old fashion way.." Sandslash growled. "Cmon then. BRING IT!"

Snivy used his vines, which easily wrapped around sandslash; trapping him too. This was short-lived though, as sandslash used his razor sharp claws to cut the vines. Eevee all of the sudden jumped on him from behind, clawing him fiercely. Sandslash screamed in pain, and threw eevee to the wall. A loud cracking sound was heard as eevee was knocked unconscious. Snivy's world slowed down, and he ran to eevee screaming. Sandslash smacked him backwards. "Oh boy, two pokemon i get to keep now. Lets see if i can get you too!" Sandslashed laughed, mocking snivy.

Snivy could not believe it, and oh boy he didnt want to, but he had too. and he was really pissed off. "You hit my bitch!" He screamed, and ran toward him, in rage. Sandslash easily knocked him to the nearest tree. It hurt. Badly. Snivy's bones were screaming to give up, He had blood leaking from his mouth and nose, and his body was bruised. "Why...Cmon...G..Get...UP!" Snivy tried desperately to get up, and fell back. Sandslash picked him up and threw him again, breaking snivy's leg and his arm. "Cant..." Snivy muttered. Was this it? The end? He almost got up, and fell back down, screaming it pain. "It..FUCKING..H-HURTS...Aughh..."

Sandslash laughed, picked him up, threw him again. "h..help...me.." Snivy's ribs, both arms, and one leg were either fractured or broken. His vision was just beginning to fade, when a figure teleported infront of him, and used some kind of attack on sandslash, knocking him out cold. He recognized the figure; it was mesprit! Shinx, who watched the whole time, said nothing, because if he did, he was afraid sandslash would hurt him. Mesprit teleported him back to his mother, but his mother did not see snivy or eevee for a while. The last thing snivy saw, was mesprit dragging them to a safe spot. The last thing he heard? "I will fix you...dont...worry.." And his world went black.

* * *

When snivy woke up, he was in some kind of room. Eevee was asleep on a bed next to him.

"Eevee?" Snivy shook her, and she woke up.

"Snivy! Where..where are we?" She stood up, frightened.

Snivy took some time to figure the place out. The walls seemed to be made of wood, and there was door infront of them, a window on the side, and a table. Snivy walked to the table, and picked up and oran berry that was on it.

he put it in the bag and went back to eevee.

"I really dont know where the fuck we are, but we could just open the door you know." Snivy laughed.

Eevee shrugged. It was worth a shot; It wouldn't hurt anyone.

Snivy went to the door- it was unlocked! He was suprised, (Hey wouldn't you be? IF YOU'VE EVER PLAYED AMNESIA AND EVERY FUCKING DOOR IS LOCKED WHILE YOU GET CHASED BY A MONSTER, YOU'D KNOW HOW I FEEL, BRO.) "Eevee, be careful okay and watch for-" He had no time to react as eevee did the unthinkable.

She hugged him and said, "We dont need to be careful, we have each other you know."

Snivy was even more suprised now! (Don't make me punch you.) He never knew eevee felt this way before, but he went along anyways, and hugged her back.

when she released from the hug, she smirked. "Careful? please. Like you've ever been careful."

They both blushed, and after that they stared at each other for minutes...Snivy looks down, blushing hard and turned to walk out the door; eevee followed him.

"W..we are in the town!" snivy gasped. He could not process this...one event to the other- it just went by too fast. What the hell was going on?

Luxray walked to them, as she was waiting for them.

"You finally got my child back! But..you were..hurt badly in the process. look at yourselves- especially you." She said, pointing coldly to snivy.

Snivy looked at himself and almost fainted.

There were sratches, dried blood, and ugly bruises on him, when he realized how hurt he was, came the pain.

(Let me tell you, it came in like a wrecking ball. Ha. get it? no..? fuck you.)

"urk..." he murmured. "Something helped us, and captured sandshrew...-" He was interupted by Officer magnazone and his assistants. They came floating with the rewards luxray would have given to any other team doing this job.

"Bzzt. Here are your rewards for fighting off sandshrew, and returning shinx. Bzzt. Thank you for your cooperation!"

"Bye luxray." Both pokemon groaned, and walked off.

Snivy put all the items in the treasure bag, but he didnt feel like he earned them. Neither did eevee. Both pokemon felt useless, and headed to their home that eevee had.

Snivy couldn't help wonder if he should have done this at all.

While they were walking, snivy asked eevee a few questions.

"What the heck happened today?" Snivy said. He was so confused, and so was his comrade. "I dont know... but..did you feel that.. 'I didnt earn this' feeling?" -So eevee felt it too?- snivy wondered. "Yes, i felt it eevee."

Eevee was very glum. "This wasnt fun at all..and..you got hurt..alot...and i couldent..do..anything.. "

Eevee started to tear up. "No..no..no! We could have done nothing there, it wasnt your fault at all!"

More than anything, he wanted to say it was. he wanted this to be over. He wanted to try again, but the guilt would not go away.

"Snivy..." she sighed.

"Why do i have to go through so much pain." snivy muttered.

Eevee could not say anything, her friend was down, and fed up. He's had it in every single way, but the worst part is that she couldn't cheer him up.

Eevee and snivy continued home, in search of comfort.

What a bad day.

* * *

**Ouch! so they failed their first mission! I want to put a lemon, cause pokemon mate, make eggs, but humans dont see it. what do you guys think? Im worn out, and tired...not another chapter today will be made..oooghh...**

**Leave a review, hope you liked the chapter! Bai!**


	7. Chapter 6: Strengths and Weaknesses

**Sorry, guys. Lately, I've had to do things over the week. Involving kicking someone's ass, but I'll get to that later. For right now, read chapter 6! (This might be the most descriptive chapter, thanks SunnySummer77! :D)**

* * *

Eevee lay in her straw bed, while snivy outside. It was quiet; something unusual between Eevee and snivy. Eevee herself, was having trouble sleeping. It seemed like it would be night forever, as time slowly passed. But she HATED the quiet sounds. She didn't want to be the one to break the silence, and there was no one there to break the silence, and especially when she was by herself. She was alone. And snivy wasn't next to her. She understood though; snivy had been hurt alot. Physically and mentally! So wasn't it only fair that he could have some alone time?

Meanwhile, snivy was sitting outside, near the door. He was looking at the stars, thinking. It was nice being friends with eevee, and being on a rescue team with her, but he still felt alone. He also noticed he had felt like this since raichu died. (~Raichu...~) He thought, miserably.

* * *

**(*Eevee's POV*)**

I rolled back and forth, thoughts rolling through my head. What was wrong with me? I was Itching to go outside, and talk to snivy; but instead I did not. Snivy went through so much, and his parents weren't there for him. He said he wanted to, so I said okay. Was this the right choice..? I thought a bit more, and I got up, walking over to my bag.

I pulled out a picture, and when I focused my eyes on it, I felt lonelier than ever. It was a picture of myself, a day old. I was with pikachu, before he evolved into raichu. (~I was so young...~) I thought to myself. (~I...miss him..~) Why did it have to end the way it did? he was my step father in reality, and even though he was, I always called him dad. But he was gone.

_I remembered what my parents said, before they abandoned me. Not every detail, of course; but some of it. Even when I was in my egg, I could hear the whole conversation and recognize a female and male voice._

_**"I never..wanted this...this 'thing' ..."**my mother had said this loud and clear, and I didnt understand emotions at the time. When I kept listening, I recognized her father's voice._

**_"I told you, this would happen if we were to mate."_ **_My father said. I was confused, and I knew it wasn't bad to be. This was just another argument that they might have had in the past. I was interested though, so I kept focusing on their voices._

_**"Oh shut up, You liked it! If you wont get rid of this thing then i will!" **My egg started moving, and I was shaking inside. After a few moments, the shaking stopped, and I heard my mother's voice again._

_**"Stupid Little disgusting egg...Little weasel varmint piece of.."**And Then the voice kept getting more quiet, and distant. Then I was in nothing but silence. It stayed this way for a long time, and I could not speak or make sounds. I probably hadn't fully developed yet._

_Minutes passed, maybe hours too. Until I heard a small gasp, followed by footsteps that got closer and closer._

_Then I hear a new voice._

_**"You poor thing...what monster would leave you out here in the open?"**This voice was calm and soothing. I did not know at the time, but this was just pikachu's voice. The egg started to move again, but not as rough as before, I had already grown attached to the being, and whenever pikachu spoke, I always was calmed, and relieved of any worries._

_**"I'll take care of you. We can be friends. Great pals."**I somehow already knew what this meant, and I made the egg shake slightly._

_Days passed, and soon, I could move, and make sounds. Even a few basic words! Then I finally charged against the egg shell. Unlike normal animal eggs, pokemon eggs were hard to break open, and just a small crack released a beam of light. Pikachu was watching, sitting in front of the egg. It took awhile, but i finally had a big hole in the egg._

_My head popped out._ **_"So your an eevee... how adorable!"_ **_I crawled out of the egg, making squeaking sounds. I was so happy, and from that day on, pikachu was my best friend! That's how pikachu saw it; But I had thought of him as my dad._

I put the picture away, and went back to my bed. I felt better, all of the sudden; memories, sweet memories. I jumped onto my bed, and after a few short minutes, I let a dark and comfortable sleep wash over me, and my world all went black.

* * *

**(*Snivy's POV*)**

I watched the stars carefully, and tried to count all the ones that I could see. I soon gave up, because it was too hard. Looking down at the ground, I tried to think about today. I felt guilt, and there were countless reasons why.

During the mission, earlier today I noticed how easily eevee had gotten knocked out cold. It made me want to say she's weak, but I held my tongue. Why would I ever want to say that to her? She's my best friend, she deserves to be treated like it. It made me feel like my mind and heart were in two different places...

But Also, I could not protect her from the hit. and she got hit hard. Now, she was hurt because of me.

Not only that, I got a bigger beating to my body than I needed. I'm weak... and It angers me; having the feeling that you cant even protect yourself. (~Why cant things be easy?~) I thought to myself.

"Maybe because you haven't ever been in a real fight." Said a calm voice next to me. It was mesprit.

I looked over at her, remembering that she saved us. I was about to yell out the biggest thanks, but mesprit knew before hand and put a finger over my mouth. When I got a hold of myself, I was in wonder.

"Mesprit, why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you the next time we meet, I was going to tell you what I needed you to do for me."

My heart jumped. I had totally forgotten this! I was so lost in thought that I didn't even worry about my dreams. "Please tell me what it is!" I said. The more I remembered it, the more I wanted to know. I wanted to find friends, but I also wanted to help pokemon.

Mesprit drew a long breath. "There are a gang of pokemon, who are extremely strong; Lead by a Vicious pokemon named zorark."

"What does zorark do?" I felt like I heard the name once somewhere else.

Mesprit sighed. "Zorark is famous for illusions, but this peculiar zorark can also control the minds of pokemon." She looked down, and I didn't say anything. "She created a team doing this, she has as much as 40 or 50 pokemon in it."

"She..s..she can..do that?!" I had never, not even once come across a pokemon who could control minds of others. It was horrific, and honestly, I was afraid. Taking the thoughs and remarks of others by force, I knew then that zorark is not the pokemon you would want to meet in a dark alley anytime soon.

"Unfortunately yes." Mespirit gulped. Zorark takes what she wants and kills whoever stands in her way. "A..and.."

"She wants you as her slave, and a mate when you evolve." Mesprit finished, making it deadly silent.

I broke the silence, my eyes were wide. "W..what...?! why does she want me?!"

"I did some spying, your rare in this region, and she wants you as her personal lover."

"How can I keep myself safe?"I asked, panicking. "I dont know, but stay away from her." Mesprit said, as she dissapeared into thin air.

I gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**(*NORMAL VIEW*)**

Snivy was scared, he didn't think a pokemon wanted to use him like that! He wasn't her toy, but he knew as hell as good that he wasn't going to face her and prove it. Snivy went back inside, and relaxed slightly when he saw eevee asleep. Snivy walked slowly to eevees bed, and crouched down. It was peaceful, and quiet. No other pokemon, no walking, no embarrassment. Snivy lied down next to eevee, hugging her soffly, and thinking some more.

(~There are so many bad pokemon in this world...~) Snivy thought. (~But zorark went too far. But...After that..Its hard to get better...to change your spirit...zorark got greedy...and is after me.~) Snivy stared at the ceiling, still in thought. (~Eevee needs to get away from me soon...before she is a target too. I dont want her getting her..but..if i split up with her...~) Snivy was lost, and in pain. What was he going to do? He did not want to leave her heartbroken, but if he left her, she would follow.

That wasn't it. He would not leave her. but he had to do something to keep her out of the way. He would tell her tommorow, and she would listen. Snivy knew he would regret this, but what else could he do? Tears rolled down his face as his mind tried to settle what the plan would be, the easiest way to keep her safe. Soon he decided on that, Because there was nothing else he could do.

His heart was hurt, but this was it. He closed his eyes, and let sleep wash over him. As he blacked out into nothingness.

* * *

He woke, next to eevee still. It was here... morning.

Snivy got up and packed his things. was this the right thing to do? He still knew eevee was going to be sad. But he had to risk this as protection to her meant more then anything to him. His mind and heart battled eachother, like tug of war. But his heart was not going to win this time. His mind made the decisions and it would do just that this time.

He started crying, and slid against the wall, wanted 5 more minutes... 10..an hour... but it was only stalling.

One more story, One more adventure, One more conversation, Cmon one more, eevee! But not today.

He finally got up, and walked to eevee, shaking her.

Eevee sat up, and looked at him. "Snivy.. w..whats wrong?"

"I...cant..be here." He sobbed.

"And this is why."

* * *

**Alright, finally done with chapter 6. So will eevee take this in a good way or a bad way? Will he get through her heart, and make her understand? Will he overcome his own, and do the unthinkable? Find out next chapter. - Anyways, this took 2 hours to write, and I had some Idea, and writing help. The person to thank and check out, is on the top of the story, in my introduction. Oh well. Expect the chapter tommorow and some minor edits in the other chapters tonight! Bai!**


	8. Chapter 7: Riolu the Kind

**This is going to be a pretty exciting chapter! That goes for the next one too, I hope you guys like this chapter; i put more work into it than I normally would have.**

* * *

Eevee tried desperately to find words. He was leaving her? She was going to express her feelings, but now she had to put up with this? Eevee stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Snivy...why would you..leave..?"

Snivy didn't expect her to take this so emotionally! Snivy walked to her, and rubbed her forehead. "I..it's for the good of you and I." Eevee finally let out some sobs; it made snivy feel guilty, but there was no turning back now, he had to do this! "I told you, zorark will target me, but you as well if you come with me." Snivy pointed out.

"B-but.." Eevee had no time to say anything, as Snivy interrupted. "No. I don't want you to get hurt, eevee." Snivy grabbed his explorer bag, and headed for the door. "I... care a lot about you."

"Then why do you do THIS?!" Eevee was crying miserably; she knew she could not stop him. He had his ways and so did she. But why did he have to be so difficult? Snivy turned and looked at her, wishing he had not. He got a good look at her; she was heartbroken. The worst way to feel. "For your safety." Snivy muttered. He took one step closer to the door.

Eevee got up and stood in his way. "Please...we could talk about this...- there has to be another way!" Snivy looked at her, shook his head, shedding a few tears of his own. As much as he didn't want to leave the poor fox, he knew there was no other choice. so be it. "No, eevee. Im sorry. Maybe some day we can see each other again.

He took ANOTHER step towards the door. Eevee blocked him once more. "I ... can help you! Just..please take me along! You dont understand how this will make me feel!" She screamed, desperate for his loving care. The normal snivy she loves to talk with. Snivy just brushed her away again. "Eevee, no one can help me. Im a lost cause. Im dead."

He was inches within the door now. Eevee blocked him and screamed. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE! RAICHU IS GONE, AND IF YOU GO TOO, I,LL BE ALONE! ABANDONED! PLEASE..TAKE ME ALONG!" She hugged snivy's feet, pleading, tears flowing like a newly bound waterfall.

Snivy didn't know what else to do. finally, his heart was crying for control and won him over. "Fine. but its your fault if you get hurt." Eevee buried her face into his chest. "Thank...y..you ..thank..y...you.." She said, her muffled responses still loud and clear to snivy. "Now...we need to go. Mesprit told me that they were going to...come for me in the morning so pack all your things and lets get out of-"

Snivy was interrupted by a loud bang. "THATS THEM! OUT OF THE HOUSE; FAST!"

Eevee didn't have to be told twice, and bolted out of the house with snivy. "W..what do we do now?" Eevee stuttered. She was confused, angry, and scared all mixed together and felt like she was losing her mind! Snivy finally responded, "Head for the mountains. You and raichu lived there before I came to you, right?" Eevee nodded, making snivy sigh in relief. They were running through a forest for their lives, aproaching a mountain; leading to a mountain side path.

Getting on the hill, eevee was crying. "Eevee?!" Snivy was confused. "Whats wrong? Keep running!" Eevee could not hold it in any longer. "I LOVE YOU!" Snivy's world slowed for a few seconds, and his mind went numb. She...did she mean it? Or was he just fucking with her? All of the sudden, while running, memories flowed through his head. "urghhh..." Snivy held his head; and stopped running. "Snivy!" Eevee yelled and ran back to him. All he could hear was eevee's screams of worry, and all he could feel was her fur tugging on to him. But all he could think about, was her.

* * *

**(MULTIPLE FLASHBACKS)**

_She let out a long sigh, and adjusted her voice. "I feel as if i'm not treating you the way you treat me." she stammered. "I-I mean..your so nice to me...you've protected me countless times..and tried to make me feel better when we were in the forest. I've done nothing nice back to you..."_

_Snivy murmured, **"Its fine, and you don't need to do something nice back for me. All i want is for you to be right here, right beside me. Because you're the only friend I've got. And there's things i haven't expressed to you... I feel really happy when im around you, and I think i Lo-"**_

_He was cut off by a yell, as a female luxray ran to them. (So much for a quick "YO, I FUCKING LOVE YA!)_

* * *

_She hugged him and said, "We dont need to be careful, we have each other you know."_

_**Snivy was even more suprised now!** (Don't make me punch you.)** He never knew eevee felt this way before, but he went along anyways, and hugged her back.**_

_when she released from the hug, she smirked. "Careful? please. Like you've ever been careful."_

_They both blushed, and after that they stared at each other for minutes...Snivy looks down, blushing hard and turned to walk out the door; eevee followed him._

* * *

_**Snivy hugged her, without warning and blushed. Snivy was afraid he had just done something wrong, maybe he caught her off guard? was he too tight or something? Snivy was about to let go, when she hugged him back, in a total break down. She was crying; alot too! "You're the best friend I've ever had!" she**_** wailed.**

* * *

**(End of flashbacks)**

Snivy was finally back, and eevee was next to him. "Snivy, we need to move!" Snivy jumped up, rubbing his eyes. "Wha..okay..sorry..." What had just happened to him? The memories, and everything else. It all hurt! But he realized something,f far more important than that. Eevee was always there for him, and he was always they for her. She really did love him; but one question in his head burned like a chimchar's flame. -Do I love her too?- Snivy started running along with eevee again, and they both kept running until they found out that the terrain under them had changed to rock. No, It didn't change, they had already come this far! They were at the bottom of the mountain side path; and eevee's home was right at the top cave.

"Eevee, are you ready?" Snivy asked. Eevee jumped up. "More than ever!" For the first time today, snivy finally saw some enthusiasm and happiness from eevee. He couldn't help but enjoy it! Snivy nodded. "Okay, then lets go. They can see us in the air easily up here, so hurry it on up." Eevee hopped up the path, and snivy had to practically run to keep up with her.

"Eevee..." Snivy stirred. "Yes, snivy?" Eevee looked at him, curiously. "Did you mean what you said back there?" Snivy was embarresed to ask, but he felt like this was a good time. (Dont fucking ask me why, hahaha. Good time? You're getting chased by pokemon. Sure, its okay to ask a love question.) "Snivy, of course. Your more then a friend to me..." She blushed. "You've been there for me countless times, and I've noticed how much you protect me." Snivy listened, not daring to interrupt. "Isn't that enough alone to make me happy?" She smiled.

Snivy had tears in his eyes, and hid it.

Zorark's Honkrow were tailing the 2 in the air, and preparing to strike at them.

The first honkrow sneered. "Ready to launch brave bird?"

The second one; or the rather smart one widened her eyes. "That will make the whole mountain slope collapse, bringing them both down with it!"

The first honkrow dived down anyways, its body becoming a blue flame.

The second one sighed, staying up in the air. "Oh dear..."

Snivy felt heat instantly, and looked up. He could not describe what he saw in a single sentance. -**RUN. BRAVE BIRD. HONKROW. ZORARK. EEVEE. PROTECT. LOVE. DEATH.-**

Well, until it hit, that is.

Eevee felt a large sharp beak on her back, and saw blood. It took a while, and then felt pain. Then came the explosion, and her screams. she looked over to see snivy hit by the other honkrow, in pain as well. came one final explosion, then both pokemon fell down the mountain. And all they heard were rocks hitting the ground, and all they felt were their own bodies hitting the ground as well. But of course, all they saw was each other in pain.

* * *

Something was calling to him, pulling him. Whom was this being, who was disturbing his consciousness? Snivy rubbed his eyes, and opened them. His vision wasn't exactly 20-20 at the moment, so he saw a weird figure. Within seconds, the blurriness subsided and a the being..was a riolu. It's eyes were ruby red, and it was studying him carefully.

"You. Are you okay?" Riolu showed no emotion. Him? Snivy suddenly bolted upward. "Where..w..where's eevee?" Snivy looked around, still on his bum. "Oh your furry friend?" Riolu chuckled."I put her in a diffrent room in the cave." Snivy tried to get up, but then the pain arrived. "must...see..her..urghh.." Snivy shrieked and fell to his knees. Riolu's eyes glowed blue, and he formed some light ball figure into his palms. he pressed it against snivy's legs and snivy found himself able to get up. "Thanks.." Snivy murmured. "No problem." Riolu nodded.

"Riolu?" Snivy wondered. "Yes?" Riolu did not look up, as he was busy tending to snivy's wounds. "How...did you find us?" Snivy tilted his head, and waited for an answer. There was a long silence before riolu spoke up.

"Well.." Riolu stirred.

* * *

**(RIOLU'S POV IN THIRD PERSON/ FIRST PERSON - BEFORE ENCOUNTER WITH SNIVY AND EEVEE)**

_I had been walking through the forest, to pick some perfect apples. It was pretty at this time of year, and I convinced myself to start making a food stock while I still had the chance._

Riolu came out of the bush, with a single perfect apple. He knew he should have saved it in the food stock, but it looked so delicious that he couldn't help himself to the apple.

"Mmmmhhhmm..." Riolu ate the whole apple in less than a minute, and shouted with joy. Whenever he ate one of these apples, he felt joy and relief! He didn't know why though, so he called it the gift of arceus.

Then, riolu got up, the joy fading away. He looked down at his palms, to see no perfect apple. "Awwww...darn. I ate it again." He growled. "And that was the 5th one today..." Riolu sobbed in joy, and confusion. (Uh..what? O.e? Dude, pissed one moment, happy another? WTF?) "My belly is filled at least, and I wont give up until I have my food stock!" He raised his fist in the air for the 5th time.

He continued searching for perfect apples, until something caught his eye. A red liquid trail. Was this Cheri berry juice..? No... It couldn't be. Riolu sniffed the liquid, and he knew this scent anywhere. This was blood! Not a lot though; but still enough for riolu to track.

Riolu came into a clearing, where two pokemon lay unconscious. "Oh..my..arceus!" Riolu ran over to them, in panic. He stopped, and calmed down. "The aura, do they still have an aura?!" Riolu closed his eyes, and was silent. After seconds, riolu opened his eyes, relieved. They appeared to be still alive, but one aura seemed to be fading.

"This one...It needs to be treated fast!" Riolu picked up snivy and eevee with unbelievable strength, then set off; Hauling the exhausted eevee and snivy to the mountain cave.

* * *

**(NORMAL)**

"And thats how I found you both." Riolu finished. Snivy nodded, and understood each bit. But he was amazed. They both had felt from a mountain, hit the ground, and survived. This was the second time too. "Are the honkrow still chasing us?" Riolu tilted his head. "Honkrow? where?" Snivy murmured. "Nevermind." Perhaps the honkrow went away? Or maybe they still are, and riolu didn't spot them? He probably would never know.

"Hey riolu, can I go see eevee?" Riolu whisked his head side to side. "No, but she can come to you." Riolu went back to treating his leg wounds. "Your injuries are far more severe then your friend's wounds." Riolu looked up at snivy. "I will bring her if you would like." Snivy liked the idea, and nodded. "Sure, thanks." Riolu smiled as he walked out the room. "No problem, Snivy!"

Riolu walked out the room, into a short halway carved into the mountain. He walked into another room, where eevee was streching. Riolu waved a friendly greeting. "Hi, eevee." Eevee smiled. "Whats up, riolu?" The night before, eevee and riolu already talked. Snivy wasn't In the best condition, so he was out cold for awhile. Eevee got to know riolu, and riolu got to know her as well. "Feeling better?" Riolu asked. "Yep!" Eevee responded, obviously in a good mood. "Hey, Your friend is up, and wants to see you." This got eevee's heart to jump out of her chest. He was finally awake! "I,ll go with you to see him right away!"

"Alright." Riolu nodded and walked out of the room. "Follow me." Eevee got up, and walked behind riolu. The interior of this place amazed her. -how did riolu even get those torches?- She thought. Riolu responded, as if she said it aloud. "i crafted them myself, out of wood." Eevee's eyes widened. "How did you.." Riolu laughed. "Aura." Both pokemon walked into the room snivy was in, and eevee instantly went and hugged him. Snivy smiled. "Your okay!" Eevee was sobbing, her face in his chest. "I..i thought you died!" She cried.

The two pokemon hugged each other, and talked. Riolu watched, his eyes soft. -These two must be the best of friends...- He thought. -What a pair.-

Snivy faced riolu, and had tears on his face. "Thanks." Riolu nodded, as if nothing happened. "No problem."

As eevee sobbed, and sniffled, snivy looked at riolu. "Do you wanna come with us?" Riolu thought for a minute. He had no where to go except home, and nothing to do except starve; And more then anything, he wanted to be with others. He wanted to not be alone anymore. So he only had one choice.

"Of course!" Riolu grinned.

Eevee by now, had stopped crying. "Where will..we go?"

Riolu thought some more, guessing that they didnt have shelter. "I have a home, with my mother and father. We take rescue missions and stuff."

Snivy couldn't believe his ears. "Rescue missions!?"

"We..we're a rescue team! Also, we love to explore places. undiscovered or discovered." Eevee jumped up happily.

Riolu grinned. "Great! But there is one problem."

Snivy and eevee stopped, looking at riolu. Riolu gulped. "There is a snowy plain between the mountain and my home."

Snivy and eevee looked at each other. "Snivy..." Eevee looked at him, pleadingly. "Dont worry. We can go anyways." Snivy said.

"Great!" Riolu turned, walking down the rocky hall. "Pack your things!"

* * *

**Sorry**** for the HUGE amount of time I used up. If my fucking family wasn't so bitchy I would have gotten this done DAYS AGO! Anyways, It's done, and I'm gonna have chapter 8 done before Tuesday! PROMISE! (UNLESS THE BITCHES INTERRUPT ME AGAIN) Ehehehe... sorry. Oh well, hope you liked the chapter, leave a review or two, follow the story, or me by my profile! Thats all for now, BAI!  
**


End file.
